


Silver & Gold

by thelightwitch



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightwitch/pseuds/thelightwitch
Summary: They were both still crying when they pulled apart again, and Patrick reached up to dry his eyes, laughing a little.“How about that picnic now, huh?’’ he asked.“Oh thank god, I’m starving.”--a brief post-episode scene because I watched the proposal 14 times and I needed to do something with my feelings





	Silver & Gold

“It’s a yes, it’s a yes, I love you!” David gasped before colliding his lips with Patrick’s and then folding his arms around him to bury his face in Patrick’s shoulder. Wrapped in each other’s arms, both men laughed; the relieved and joyful laughter of two people who had made it through a difficult day – hell, difficult lives – to end up exactly where they were meant to be.

  
After a long moment, Patrick pulled back from the hug, nudging at David’s left hand, which gripped the slim black box.

  
“Let me?” Patrick murmured. Still blinking back tears, David gave an enthusiastic nod. Patrick took the box and gently removed the first of the four gold rings. David’s left hand shook as he extended it, and he let out another tearful gasp as Patrick slid the heavy ring onto his index finger. Patrick smiled up at him, feeling like his heart was so full it might burst, and David grinned back – not one of his twisty, sideways smiles (which Patrick had grown to love), but a rare, full-fledged grin that almost bowled Patrick over with its magnificence. He shook himself and returned to the task at hand, removing the next ring and sliding it onto David’s middle finger. He put the next ring on David’s pinky, before taking the final ring and placing it on David’s ring finger. Then he brought David’s hand to his mouth and kissed his newly shining knuckles. David released something between a sob and a laugh and pulled Patrick into another long kiss, sliding his gold-laden left hand into Patrick’s soft hair.

  
They were both still crying when they pulled apart again, and Patrick reached up to dry his eyes, laughing a little.

  
“How about that picnic now, huh?’’ he asked.

  
“Oh thank god, I’m starving.”

  
David dropped unceremoniously to the blanket and began to rummage in Patrick’s backpack for the cheese and crackers while Patrick lowered himself carefully next to him, injured foot extended. Patrick reached for the bottle of champagne, removed the cage, and aimed it away from the blanket to pop the cork. Miraculously, considering the bottle had been in David’s backpack all day, nothing spilled over.

  
He offered the open bottle to David. “You want the first sip?”

  
David froze, mouth full of expensive brie. “You didn’t bring the glasses?”

  
Patrick shook his head, grinning. “You mean did I pack our most expensive glassware in these backpacks? Sorry, no. We’ll just have to drink from the bottle like heathens.”

  
“No bandaids, no champagne flutes,” David sighed dramatically, bunching up his lips in a suppressed smile. “Looks like I’ll be planning our hikes from now on.”

  
“Oh, we’re going hiking again, are we?” Patrick laughed, surprised.

  
“I’m starting to come around to the idea,” David replied, his tone breezy but his eyes shining with love and joy. “Now gimme that bottle.”

  
David took the bottle and downed a swig of champagne, while Patrick reached for a cracker and spread it with a generous helping of brie. He popped it in his mouth and hummed with appreciation when the buttery flavor hit his taste buds.

  
“I told you the cheese would be worth it,” David said primly, handing Patrick the champagne. Patrick took a sip to wash down the brie.

  
“And I told you the hike would be worth it,” he retorted, wiping his mouth.

  
“The hike was extremely worth it,” David replied, resting his cheek on the newly ringed knuckles of his left hand, then dragging them to cover his purse-lipped smile, before finally pressing them over his heart. “I love them,” he murmured, glancing up at Patrick with a look that clearly said _I love you, too._

  
Patrick practically glowed under David’s loving gaze, looking down to hide his pleased smile.

  
“Good,” he said. “It took me and Alexis a week to track down the jeweler who made your other ones.”

  
“Alexis helped you?” David gaped. “Alexis kept a secret?”

  
Patrick nodded. “And Stevie.”

  
“Well that’s a given,” David smiled, feeling oddly warm at the idea of his sister and his best friend helping Patrick plan this. “Stevie will take a secret to her grave.”

  
Suddenly, something occurred to him, and he looked down at the rings again and frowned.

  
“You should have one, too.”

  
“I’ll get one at the wedding,” Patrick shrugged.

  
David froze, his eyes taking on an almost manic glow. “Oh my god we get to plan a wedding!”

  
Patrick threw his head back and laughed. “You forgot about that, huh? I thought that would be your favorite part.”

  
David rolled his eyes. “My favorite part is the part where we spend the rest of our lives together, obviously,” he muttered “but – planning a wedding is a close second.” He sat forward, brow suddenly furrowed in thought. “We should see if Colleen will cater. Obviously we’ll need to go to New York for the fittings but everything else we can probably source locally. I wonder if Heather’s cousin is still doing those floral arrangements.”

  
“Hang on, David,” Patrick laughed, catching one of David’s gesturing hands mid-air and pulling it down to the blanket to lace their fingers together. “Not that I’m not extremely excited to see what you put together for what I’m sure will be the best wedding Schitt’s Creek has seen in centuries.”

  
“Oh it will,” David interjected seriously.

  
“But,” Patrick overrode him, “can we just enjoy this” – he squeezed David’ hand - “for a little longer before you go into full wedding planner mode? Please?”

  
David’s gaze softened and he bit his lip and nodded slowly. He dipped his head down, cupping Patrick’s cheek with his gold-ringed hand, and pressed a soft kiss to Patrick’s lips. Patrick leaned into him, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, while his free hand wrapped around the back of David’s soft sweater. David shifted closer, his tongue pressing into Patrick’s mouth, which Patrick opened eagerly, fisting his hand in David’s sweater to haul him even tighter against his chest.

  
When they broke apart again they were both breathing heavily, and David reached for the champagne resting between their legs.

  
“Oh hey, I just noticed your shoes,” he said, gesturing with the bottle at Patrick’s brown suede shoes. “What happened to the Oprah shoes? If ever there was an occasion for them, surely this would be it.”

  
“I threw them away,” Patrick said with a shrug. He grinned. “My fiancé didn’t like them.”


End file.
